Halo: The MJOLNIR Wars
by Sagemind
Summary: A multiplayer-type Spartan story.


Halo: The MJOLNIR Wars0306 hours, October 9, 2555 (Military Calendar)\ Location: Codename Valhalla, Cursa Veda sector

SPARTAN-A13--in other words, Alex--sat silently in the darkness. He wore lightgreen withred shoulders and hadan ODST helmet, MarkVIpauldrons,and an EVA chest.He had a sniper rifle trained on the other base's grav lift. He knew none of the other Spartans would take it, but it was a necessary precaution.

And as he thought that, three Spartans jumped on it.

They were outfitted in black armor, their faceplates the only things shining in the oily black of the sky. They wore Recon helmets. But that didn't mean Alex wasn't going to snipe them. So Alex lined up a shot and fired. His shot hit the first jumper square in the face, punching a hole through the small protection the faceplate afforded. It also hit the second jumper's leg, causing him to fall on his head and snap his spine. But the third one was unaffected and landed softly, immediately ducking behind some rocks.

The Recon man jumped out and fired a shot that came so close to Alex's head that his shields flared in response. Alex's squadmate Jeff jumped out and sniped the Recon fellow in the head. Alex could just imagine Jeff's cocky grin through his massiveEVA helmet.

Alex frowned. Jeff wasn't technically supposed to have left his post, but then again, he may have just saved his life. So--

"Vehicles at eight, nine, and two o' clock," said Jeff calmly.

Immediately, Alex whipped out his rocket launcher and aimed at the nearest vehicle. All of them were Mongooses, carrying two passengers. The Spartans on the back carried Spartan Lasers.

Alex compressed the trigger and fired. The resulting explosion sent the two closest Mongooses careening into each other, coming to rest in a flaming heap, but the third went untouched. The third fired its two rockets.

Alex and Jeff jumped back quickly, just narrowly avoiding the rockets. They detonatedwhen they hita low-hanging outcropping of metal, bringing down Alex and Jeff's shields. "Great," said Alex, bringing out his Battle Rifle.

The other eighteen Spartans they were stationed with rushed out and began choosing targets as more and more black Spartans swarmed over the hills. Alexfired a couple of shots at theMongoosedriver, distracting him and causing him to crash into a rock. Alex picked off the driver with his BR, butJeff was unable to find a good shot before the passenger ducked behind a boulder. Then the following things happened, within five seconds:  
The hiding passenger fired another rocket.

Jeff sniped him in the chest, not harming him but causing his shields to drop to nothing.

Alex caught the rocket ever so lightly with his hands, turned it around, and directed it back in the direction of the firer.

BOOM.

Five hours later, Jeff and Alex were still fighting. There had been a massive onslaught with almost no pauses from the other base, all of their Spartans in black, all in Recon. Jeff had almost exhausted his BR and sniper clips and Alex had nearly run out of AR and BR ammo, but finally a break came. Alex sat back, breathing heavily, having just dispatched the last enemy in hand-to-hand. "What the hell was that?"

Jeff unsealed his helmet and ripped it off, desperate for fresh air. "I don't know, but we are seriously low on ammo. How did they get all of those reinforcements? I swear we killed five hundred."

Alex unsealed his helmet as well and lay back, closing his eyes in a rare show of weariness. "It doesn't even make sense. None of this does. But I know one thing." Alex's eyes narrowed. "Those weren't Spartans."

Jeff cocked his head. "What?"

"There are twenty of us here. We lost two. They lost five hundred. If they had anything but the most rudimentary knowledge of tactics and weaponry, I'll eat my helmet. They were just good shots." Alex sighed. "Ben was lost because he broke formation and attempted to finish off two at once with a plasma grenade, and Samantha was killed by a sniper that we picked off moments after he killed her. We shouldn't have lost any."

The other Spartans were walking around, rebuilding destroyed walls with instacrete, gathering ammo from corpses close enough to the base to risk walking to, and attempting to fix broken weapons. Anything to prepare for the next onslaught, Alex thought. And as soon as those words were spoken inside his head, he heard the sounds of incoming Pelicans.

Alex looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. Spartans, his own Spartans, came spilling out of the Pelicans, carrying crates of ammo and already setting up turrets. Now, finally, here were THEIR reinforcements. Now, they could take the initiative.

Now, they could attack.

The Pelicans had dropped off three Warthogs, much to the vocal approval of the Spartans. Jeff jumped into a Warthog, Alex hopped on the turret, and a Spartan named Gary with a Spartan Laser slid into the passenger seat. Jeff took off, carefully taking the corners and looking for any sign of the enemy. When they went over the hill they saw what appeared to be a deserted base.

"Huh?" said Jeff, slowing down for a moment. "Did we wipe them all--"

A warning drone screamed as the Warthog's systems informed them that a missilepod had locked onto them. "Get out, get out!" yelled Alex, throwing himself off of the turret. A massive explosion buffeted Alex in midair, throwing him into a small natural cave. He saw stars, and struggled to get up. Fear for his comrades filled him and provided him with the will to stand.

He waited only for his shields to recharge and then rushed out, looking for survivors. He saw the wrecked Warthog, on its side and in flames. What was that charred lump of metal? Was it a Spartan?

As he thought that, a hand grabbed him and yanked back just as a sniper bullet sliced the air a centimeter in front of his face. The hand tugged him behind a rock and the owner of it said, "What are you, suicidal?"

So Jeff was alive. "But what about Gary?" Alex asked.

Jeff hefted a Spartan Laser grimly. "He didn't get out fast enough. But he left me this." And with those words, Jeff warmed the Spartan Laser up and ducked out of cover, firing. The red beam flew through the air at five times the speed of light and hit five enemy Spartans, barbecuing them as effectively as if Jeff had torched them with the flamethrower.

"Yee-hah!" Jeff yelled, and then went back behind cover. Six sniper rounds pierced the air where his head had been a millisecond before. "Well," said Jeff, "they may not be Spartans, but they are damn good shots."

Alex grinned and primed three plasma grenades. "Well, I am too."

He threw them all into the midst of the enemy base and pulled out a sniper rifle. He shot the massive crate of explosives the enemies had stockpiled--another rookie error, Alex thought. And then he ducked behind cover.

Alex was thankful for the sturdy rock serving as his cover as a wall of flame washed over the rocks. He tucked into a ball to minimize the amount of body sticking out of the rock. Still, his shields steadily drained and, finally,when they hit zero percent, the flame dissipated.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Jeff. His shields were sparking and the flame had singed his massive helmet, but otherwise he was fine. "Well," said Alex, "want to go survey the damage?"

"Not much else we can do, hmm?" said Jeff, and they got up. And a shotgun barrel was shoved in their faces. One of the black Recon Spartans held it with practiced steadiness. "Move," he said calmly, "and you die." And as he said those words, a sniper round pierced his skull and came so close to hitting Jeff's chest that his shields popped grumpily.

"Hey!" he yelled to one of their Spartans, approaching with his Securityfaceplate depolarized and a cocky grin on his face. "Watch where you're sniping!"

"Ah, you were never in any danger," said this new Spartan, waving his hands. "These fingers are magic."

"Yeah, sure. What's your name, anyway?" asked Jeff.

"I'm Cody," said Cody, and with unspoken consent, they walked away to survey the damage.

End.


End file.
